Free 5 Minutes
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: 6918 one-shot. *can't think of any summaries...


**Free 5 Minutes**

**Pairing **/** TYL!69&TYB!18**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Rachel, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Lambo, could you please for just once stop playing around?"<p>

"Stupid cow, are you deaf or something? Jyuudaime said you should stop playing around, so stop playing!"

"Haha! Kids sure are lively, right, Gokudera?"

The three usual students were at the school grounds, and Lambo, out of freaking ass nowhere, suddenly decided to join Tsuna. This action obviously pissed the hell out of Gokudera, meanwhile Yamamoto is laughing like an idiot.

"Wh-what if Hibari-san hears us, Lambo! Stop!"

There were obviously glitters in Gokudera's eyes. "Jyuudaime! Should I blow him up?"

…

Tsuna sighed as the noises still continued, all he heard was Gokudera asking for permission over and over again, Yamamoto laughing as carefree as ever, Lambo making idiotic noises just as idiotic as he was.

Then, the stupid cow, from Gokudera's point of view, started to mess with the aforementioned man.

"You motherfucking idiotic cow— I'll kill you!" the grumpy 14 year old delinquent screamed when Lambo jumped into his head and punched him in the face, not holding back.

"U— UWA!" the child cried, grabbing a huge purple bazooka from his afro, dropping it on the floor roughly, picked it up, smashed it on the wall, picked it up again and continued his annoying cries.

Just as he did, Tsuna heard the door open. "H-Hibari-san!"

"Herbivore, what are you doing aftersch—"

KABOOM

Stupid Lambo accidentally shot his stupid 10 year bazooka at the head prefect. Conclusion: Tsuna and the gang are dead after 5 minutes. Conclusion #2: Hibari Kyoya is in the future. Conclusion #3: Hibari Kyoya will be in the future for a very, very long time since Lambo messed the bazooka up. Conclusion #4: Tsuna and the others were going to be bitten to death in more than 5 minutes.

"Wh-what do we do… We'll be- We'll be freaking bitten to death when he comes back!"

POOF

"…?"

"…"

An awkward silence filled the room when Hibari felt someone grabbing his face firmly. He then realized that it was his rival, which only made the situation far worse, his rival being Rokudo Mukuro made the situation much, much, much… worse. Did I also mention that Hibari slapped him in the face like a teenage girl who just got dumped?

"You herbivore…" Hibari gave a death glare.

"Oya? How rude, would you mind explaining what's happening here first before suddenly bitch slapping me?"

Hibari finally realized that it was an older Mukuro, which can only mean that he was actually in a world of ten years later. There was a clear difference. The illusionist's hair is longer, and his voice had changed from deep to even deeper, and his cheekbones are higher. Well from Hibari's point of view, he also had looked a bit… just a bit more handsome.

"Oh? Could you be Kyoya of ten years before, hmm?" Mukuro held Hibari by his chin and smirked. Hibari should've known that he changed from cruel to crueler when he suddenly brought his lips towards the young boy, rather roughly. Then he forcefully thrust his tongue inside the overpowered teen, making him struggle a bit. Hibari bit the perverted adult's tongue as hard as he could and Mukuro let out a low groan. The ungentle kiss ended with the ever so professional illusionist giving a devilish smirk.

"I seriously can't decide who's cuter and rougher, you of ten years before, or you of this era?"

Hibari hissed, gripping his tonfas tight in place. Except for that his tonfas were actually at his office in Nami-chuu, so it meant that he was weaponless. "But I won't doubt that both of you taste good…" older Mukuro licked his lower lip sensually. "Kufufu, Kyoya. You might want to wipe your mouth, you know." The adult chuckled when he saw some saliva drooling from the head prefect's mouth. Hibari blushed in embarrassment and quickly wiped the stain.

Then Mukuro approached Hibari again, making a lustful expression which made Hibari frown. He then started to unbutton Hibari's shirt. "W-what are you doing…?" the poor boy shivered when Mukuro sucked his neck, leaving a deep dark mark while still undoing his clothes. "Isn't it obvious, Kyoya-kun? I'm getting you naked. Your stupid shirt is getting in my way." Mukuro replied in a casual tone and tossed the pure white shirt away and started licking Hibari all over the place.

"You look sexier when you're exposed, you realize that?" Mukuro commented. Hibari took his little comment as an insult and gave an even sharper glare. "You, Hibari Kyoya—"Mukuro smelled Hibari's scent which made the young teenager so very uncomfortable, he struggled again. "—smell like… sakuras."

That's when Hibari snapped. Mukuro looked at him in the eyes, and he can obviously tell that he was boiling in angriness. Hibari remembered everything. How Mukuro tortured him underneath the cherry blossom trees. How much it hurt his pride. How much it hurt himself. How badly he wanted to get revenge. Old or young, he would never forgive the man that lies beneath the sinful name; Rokudo Mukuro.

"…Let me go."

And so Mukuro did. After ten years of making love to the same man, he knew when to stop and when to continue. He then coughed awkwardly and looked at Hibari, who had a half depressed and half angry expression. "S-so…" the illusionist had his eyes on the window to avoid the awkwardness that was quickly spreading between the two males. "I despise you, do you know that?"

Mukuro immediately turned and faced Hibari. "Pardon me?"

"I dislike you. I don't care how strong you are. I just don't like you."

The pineapple haired illusionist's eyes widened in shock as 3 hurtful, insulting sentences came out of his young lover's lips. Then he smirked in satisfaction and looked at Hibari with his trusting, warm eyes— the same eyes that he used to tame Chrome Dokuro.

"You didn't mention 'hate'. You don't hate me, do you?" he kissed the 16 year old male again, this time gently, and unbuckled his belt until—

POOF

"…"

"H-H-Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Haha, did you go somewhere, Hibari?"

"You moron, how dare you make the tenth worry about you?"

Hibari frowned a bit. That was… quick.

"Uhm, Hibari-san, your shirt is… unbuttoned."

"A-actually your pants are gone, too."

Another awkward silence.

"…Go to hell."

Another three gets bitten to death that day. Older Mukuro just chuckled when he ended up kissing older Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN. I CAUGHT A FREAKING COLD. *coffcoffcoff<strong>

**i'm so not well today. noo. this is so b/s. I never freaking catch a cold #insert hibari face here *tonfa'd. ahhh srslyyyy~~ i'm so *COFFCOFFCOFFFFF! sorry if there're any mistakes. and the ooc-ness is so b/s.**

**reviewplskty**

**-coffrachelcofffcoff**


End file.
